Acceso denegado
by Mecha Espectro
Summary: La unión de vidas trae consigo más de lo que podría interpretarse. El desamparado dios de la creación se esfuerza por sobrellevarlo, mientras muestra, inevitablemente, todo de él como una vitrina transparente. Lo mismo no podría decirse de Bills. [Birushin/BillsxShin][AU][Advertencia: Menciones a contenido más subido de tono, mas sólo menciones]


Él había estado consciente de ello. Tenía ya cierto conocimiento, y parcial experiencia, sobre qué clase de repercusiones adicionales traía consigo el vínculo de vida que le unía al Dios de la Destrucción.

Pero no había estado verdaderamente preparado para ellas, en su completo conjunto, al verse abruptamente un día el único sobreviviente de una imprevista y brutal catástrofe.

Una de las consecuencias más significativas, luego de la unión vital misma, que acarreaba dicho vínculo existencial que ligaba las supervivencias de la Creación y la Destrucción perennemente, era el poder percibir, tal como si fueran suyas propias, las emociones y sentimientos que sentía su contraparte divina, y al verse él el único de sus semejantes de la Creación que quedaba, todas esas sensaciones ajenas recaían solamente en él.

Bills sentía tan intensamente como lo fuera su inmenso poder.

Era un hecho que podría esperarse, el fuerte carácter del dios destructor le precedía en reputación a lo largo del universo, pero era de todas formas sorpresivo lo titánicas que podían volverse el absoluto de sus emociones.

Era especialmente desorientador cuando el joven creador sentía en sus adentros todo el poderoso enojo del otro dios enmudecer sus propias percepciones internas, lo cual podía pasar con una regularidad apabullante cuando se encontraba despierto.

Pero ello, para su alivio, sólo tuvo que experimentarlo regularmente durante los primeros pares de siglos que le siguieron a la tragedia que le robó del resto de sus camaradas.

Después de pasado el tiempo, padecía con cada vez menos frecuencia las impresiones del otro dios, hasta un día despertar sin sentir ya absolutamente nada que no le perteneciera exclusivamente a él. Todas las emociones y sentimientos provenientes de Bills parecían haberse ensordecido, como si se hubiese levantado de repente entre ellos una pared que no le dejaba ya percibir más allá.

Era un alivio para él, en efecto, o al menos lo había sido así durante un periodo, si no hubiese eventualmente dado paso a que una semilla de inquietud germinara en él, una que motivó a que le preocupara a la larga lo que aquel acontecimiento implicaba en realidad para la relación entre los dos.

Su intranquilidad e inconformidad por ello sólo aumentaba con el pasar de los milenios, y era especialmente chocante cuando se veían en las juntas milenarias habituales, aquellas en las que Bills se animaba por fin a mostrar su presencia ante él, y no lograba experimentar nada de sus emociones a pesar de tenerle al frente y poder evidenciarlas en su rostro.

Sospechaba que el causante de todo aquello no se hallaba sólo con la tenue relación que llevaban. Su causa parecía más bien algo adrede, intencional, y no le gustaba considerar que el otro dios hubiera de alguna manera cerrado sus emociones completamente a él.

No se sentía con el valor para preguntarle y aclarar esa hiriente suposición.

Las cosas se mantuvieron así, con su impotencia por poder calmar su inquietud y solucionar de alguna manera aquella situación creciendo en su interior, a pesar de verse forzado a ignorarla y dejar todo simplemente estar, hasta un día en el que Bills, sin ton ni son, le apartó en privado para proponerle algo que ni en todos sus ya millones de años se hubiese imaginado escuchar de él.

Incluso teniendo la conciencia sumamente escandalizada, y una alta incertidumbre por ello al inicio, no pudo negarse. No cuando, quitando el que Bills le tomaba ya del rostro e invadía su espacio personal, por fin logró percibir algo proveniente del otro dios, un sentimiento apagado, deliberadamente quieto, y casi sintió una felicidad por el simple hecho de que una emoción ajena a las suyas se proyectaba nuevamente dentro de él embargarle. Una sensación tan intensa que le caló hasta los poros y le electrizó la piel le siguió al finalmente aceptar su descarada oferta con voz cohibida, buscando con sed el poder percibir más del otro dios luego de cientos y cientos de milenios de total silencio, y viéndose recompensado por ello instantáneamente.

Había encontrado muchísimo más de lo que esperaba. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido el que alcanzar el nirvana juntos podría ser una experiencia tan fantásticamente potente en su plenitud al compartirla con alguien de quien podía sentir a vivo furor todo en absoluto y completamente a la vez.

Aquella práctica se volvió algo semi-regular después de esa primera coyuntura; ya él había marcado su sentencia al haber dado su consentimiento al inicio, y con total franqueza, si la sentencia era poder percibir de nuevo las emociones del otro dios a través de un ligue físico, además de verse complacido de otras maneras, incluso si era sumamente impropio, a él no le molestaba del todo.

Pero no era lo correcto, y él lo tenía más que claro. Pero por sobretodo, le dejaba vacío por dentro e inquieto en su inexplicable insaciabilidad por sentir más de lo que guardaba en su interior el otro dios al sólo poder descubrirlo exclusivamente durante esos encuentros. El resto del tiempo, la pared inamovible interponiéndose a que lograra sentir nada más provenir de Bills volvía a erigirse, inquebrantable.

Esto le hacía lamentarse. Tendría que haber apreciado antes, en aquella época en la que aún podía captar las emociones de Bills con regularidad, el sólo hecho de poder tener esa clara presencia del otro dios dentro de su pecho en su día a día, siempre que el otro despertaba. Era algo que al menos, a pesar de todas las dificultades, le había reconfortado un tanto y aplacado un poco su soledad, de una manera especial y diferente a tener la compañía de Kibito, durante los años luego de haberlo perdido casi todo ante Buu.

Era frustrante también, increíblemente así, y al pasar los ciclos y, alarmantemente, notar nacer sin remedio alguno dentro de sí algo más allá del simple y propio decoro por el otro dios, un sentir que rápidamente tomaba fuerza probablemente a consecuencia de sus clandestinos acercamientos, todo lo que le acontecía se volvió aún más _erróneo_.

Quería aclarar las cosas, detener y a la vez no hacerlo todo aquello, antes de que lo impropio que empezaba a sentir por el Dios de la Destrucción se afirmara y cambiara irreversiblemente el como le veía, pero ya no sabía cómo.

Negarse ante Bills estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, no sólo porque estaba seguro de que ello provocaría su furia, sino porque, y esto era igual de preocupante, él mismo no quería realmente hacerlo. Quería seguir sus escapadas; continuar viendo a Bills así. Eran las únicas oportunidades que tenía de experimentar lo que el otro dios se guardaba con recelo para sí mismo.

Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, cayendo vertiginosamente por un feroz remolino de agua creado por sus propios tormentosos sentimientos.

Había sido entonces, quizás, una fortuita y muy conveniente bendición, el que en una de sus inusuales visitas a su siempre amigable homólogo del décimo universo, le había oído comentarle sobre un altercance que había tenido al confundir qué clase de emoción estaba realmente sintiendo su dios contraparte, y el cómo, a consecuencia de ello, el paquidermo le había hecho la ley del hielo en su conexión emocional durante unos cuantos centenares de años. El anciano había reído con algo de divertida vergüenza ante su historia, pero aunque Shin cortésmente le devolvió un tanto de su humor, lo que contenían sus palabras había disparado toda su intriga, y no pudo evitar el querer comprender más.

—Su excelencia, disculpe el que le pregunte esto pero, lo que me dijo acerca de la ley del hielo, ¿es esto algo que sólo pueden realizar los dioses de la destrucción?

Gowasu parpadeó ante su interrogante, viéndole curioso.

—Oh no, es algo que perfectamente podemos hacer nosotros también. ¿Por qué...?— El anciano no terminó, al ver la expresión completamente sorprendida de Shin.

—Ah, n-no lo sabía —dijo el joven, en voz flaca.

El otro kaioshin estuvo a punto de preguntarle el porqué de ello, pero se vio adelantado por Shin, quien rápidamente había alcanzado a tomar una decisión.

—Señor Gowasu, sé que esto es un atrevimiento de mi parte pero, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría usted instruirme en cómo lograrlo? Me conformaré sólo con alguna pista. Tampoco deseo quitarle demasiado de su tiempo.

El mayor le observó en silencio con cierta sorpresa, y también con confusión e interrogantes flotándole por la cabeza, pero viendo la determinación y ante todo, el ligero brillo de urgencia en la mirada del otro Supremo, le pareció que sería mejor no ahondar demasiado en ello. Aquello quizás podría estar relacionado con alguna emergencia personal, y no sería propio tratar de sonsacarle esa clase de información al otro dios.

Recordando exactamente a quién estaba ligado el joven kaioshin, Gowasu no tardó en apiadarse de él, también. No debía ser nada fácil compartir un nexo emocional con el famosamente temperamental Bills.

—Por supuesto. No debes preocuparte por el tiempo, no tengo ningún problema en enseñarte cómo. Sería todo un placer —El anciano le sonrió con genuina cordialidad—. Veras que es algo muy sencillo de realizar en cuanto logras tomarle algo de pulso al control que te es posible ejercer sobre el vínculo que posees. Cuando lo domines, luego podrás incluso elegir cuáles emociones y sentimientos compartir y cuáles no. Es un ejercicio sumamente interesante en su peculiaridad, a mi parecer.

Shin le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo una inmensa gratitud por el otro dios al haber aceptado su solicitud.

—De verdad, se lo agradezco mucho. —declaró con seguridad, mientras se inclinaba en reverencia.

Efectivamente como le había dicho el mayor, fue algo relativamente sencillo, o al menos así lo parecía, tanto que se le hizo increíble pensar el que había pasado todo aquel tiempo mostrándole todas sus cartas a Bills cuando con una simple acción podía evitar el revelarle todo entre sus adentros.

Si no podía detener ya el que su sentir por Bills había empezado a cambiar, al menos podía intentar impedir el que el otro dios así lo notara.

Llevando a la práctica cuanto antes las enseñanzas del sagrado anciano, no sabía a ciencia cierta si estas tendrían algún resultado para él. Como última prevención, trató aún así de poner un alto a los avances de Bills la siguiente ocasión en la que se vieron solos, pero ello únicamente sirvió para provocar el escozor del volátil temperamento del otro dios manifestarse dentro de él. Shin se resignó a dejarle vía libre para que continuara con sus intenciones, acabando más afligido después de ello al advertir que, peligrosamente, lo que ya sentía pero no debía sentir por Bills se concretaba aún más.

Se planteó con urgente empeño el suprimir dentro de sí lo mas que podía todo ese sentimiento.

Al parecer, los consejos de Gowasu sí habían funcionado, pero él no llegó a saberlo con total seguridad hasta que, un par de milenios después, Bills llegó a revelárselo, como si estuviera comentándole de algo tan regular y sin mucha importancia como el clima.

—Por cierto, Kaioshin, hace tiempo ya que casi no siento nada venir de ti. —Su voz se oía perfectamente casual, relajada, y a juicio de cualquier otro, podía aparentar absoluta neutralidad. A percepción de Shin, quien podía sentir, como cosa rara, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era otro asunto diferente.

Bills le había dejado experimentar el dejo de irritación que realmente se escondía bajo su imagen de indiferencia.

El joven dios no lo comprendía. ¿Es que acaso a Bills le molestaba el que estuviera ahora escondiendo de él sus sensaciones? Si era de juzgar, juraría que Bills estaría más complacido de no padecer nada que proviniera de Shin. Era un juicio que también le había afianzado sus conversaciones y lecciones con su similar del décimo universo.

Además de ello, Bills había aplicado aquella táctica primero con él, de eso ya estaba seguro; así que, ¿por qué?

Le transmitió al otro dios su confusión, pero la deidad felina no se dio a la tarea de aclarar ni comentar nada más sobre ello. Shin tampoco quiso ahondar más en ello e incurrir la ira del otro dios, a pesar de que la curiosidad y extrañeza le carcomían por dentro.

Sus sentimientos inadecuados por Bills seguían allí, pero ahora que sabía que el otro dios casi no podía sentirlos, la calma le llenó, aunque no del todo.

Pero si Bills no quería compartir con él el porqué de su aparente disconformidad, probablemente no era algo que le molestara sobremanera o se le hubiese hecho saber con claridad.

El tiempo continuó, incesante e inclemente, a la vez que las veces en las que lograban verse en solitario. Y durante todos esos periodos, ambos continuaban erigiendo aquella pared, ya doble, entre ellos al separarse y continuar con sus caminos.

Shin, a pesar de sus prudencias personales, no estaba contento del todo con ello. Ya ver al otro dios le resultaba incómodo, porque lo que sentía ahora por Bills no desaparecía y le hacía ansiar por algo más de él, y Shin no lograba sentir nada de su otra mitad más que los momentáneos y pasionales sentimientos carnales que le sofocaban por completo cada vez que se veían en confidencialidad. Pero ya con ello sabía que era mucho; él jamás se hubiese esperado el que Bills quisiera continuar con aquella costumbre durante tanto tiempo con él, por más que los resultados fueran tan gratificantes. Había estado seguro de que Bills se aburriría de él muchísimo antes, pero asombrosamente, no había sido así. No se sentía en ningún derecho de pedir ni desear del dios destructor nada más de allí, por más que así lo anhelara muy en el fondo, a pesar de sus tabúes.

Ya se había dado a la idea de que él sería el único experimentando una estima ya nada pequeña por el otro dios, y tener esperanzas por algo de recíproco más allá de ser abrazado en lo más íntimo por él era algo en vano.

Esto fue así, hasta que tiempo luego, un individuo muy singular llamado Son Goku hizo acto de presencia en la vida de ambos, e inexplicablemente, puso sus mundos enteros al revés.

El saiyajin y sus amigos causaron tal revuelo en sus existencias, que terminaron por ponerlo casi todo de cabeza, tanto así que, cuando él y Bills pudieron verse a solas nuevamente, ansias por él no fue lo único que logró percibir proviniendo del otro dios.

Era toda una maraña gigante de emociones y sensaciones, todas enredadas entre sí, y estuvo seguro de que el que Bills le hubiera dejado capturarlas había sido un desliz de su parte. Esto porque, entre todas, había logrado identificar miedo, pero además de eso, una de la que podría estar absolutamente certero de que Bills probablemente nunca le hubiese dejado sentir si las tuviera todas consigo.

Pero a ese sentimiento no logró darle ficha sino hasta después, al aumentar la frecuencia con la que Bills conseguía apartarle de los demás para atraparle entre sus brazos, y sospechosamente aún más luego de haberse enterado del destino que le había deparado a sus versiones de un futuro ya alternativo.

A Shin le hubiese sorprendido el que, de entre los dos, él era el que se encontraba más calmado por ello, si no fuese porque no alcanzó a poner mucho reparo en ver toda esa situación desde ese ángulo en particular.

Otra red enorme de impresiones provenientes del otro dios le embistió al luego regresar de su altercado en el futuro al intervenir para salvar la vida de Trunks y Mai junto con Gowasu, habiendo estando tan cerca de perecer y condenarlos tanto a sí mismo como a Bills, y aunque ira era lo que se esperaba y la recibió con creces, y miedo y pánico podía comprenderlos, incomprensible era el que su necesidad por poseerle no había muerto absolutamente nada a pesar de todos esos padecimientos negativos, y sobretodo, lo que resaltaba entre todo lo demás, al menos a su juicio, era ese otro sentimiento que le dejó entrever producto de otro desliz más.

—Deja ya de esconderte de mí. —Oyó Shin pronunciar a lo bajo contra sus labios, con garras tomándole del pecho firmemente, rasgando sin real fuerza ni intención de lastimar justo donde se encontraba su palpitar, y en los besos del otro dios, esos que únicamente le daba de vez en cuando y que ahora eran algo de siempre cuando se hallaban en solitario, había algo más. En sus caricias, en sus brazos, en todo su tacto y en cada intima acción que hacía había algo más que le estaba dejando sentir, probablemente no a elección propia.

Ya entre su pecho, escuchando el latir del corazón de Bills junto con su respiración recuperando sus ritmos habituales al acabar todo aquello, y asombrosamente, el otro dios no apartarse de él y mantenerle aún abrazado contra su cuerpo, casi podía sentir un eco del sentimiento que nunca había podido en realidad esconder de su deidad contraparte durante aquellas escapadas privadas.

Casi podía sentir afecto.

Era tibio, tímido en comparación al que él sentía ya por Bills, pero sí parecía afecto, uno que no estaba ligado simplemente a la necesidad carnal del momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

No quería crearse ilusiones, no quería asumir lo que quizás no fuera, pero sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo allí, era algo inevitable.

Acurrucando su rostro entre los pectorales del otro dios, escondiendo sus mejillas aún rojas y una sonrisa tímida adornando sus labios, su corazón galopaba ya incesante en su interior. Contuvo lo más que pudo toda la alegría que le nació luego de pasada su estupefacción inicial, y solamente dejo al otro dios percibir una parte de ella, además de algo más del apego que sentía por él.

En respuesta recibió un sumo cansancio, satisfacción y sí, _aprecio_ de nuevo, antes de no sentir nada más. Podía escuchar ya el ronquido característico de Bills, e incluso aquello se le hizo enternecedor y hasta atractivo.

Si Bills estuviera consciente, Shin juraría que lograría escuchar el pronunciado retumbar de su ritmo cardíaco. Se sentía cansado también, pero a la vez, tan lleno de energía y de vida y de emoción y del hecho de que _Bills de verdad_ _le apreciaba_ que sentía que no podía contenerse.

Logró conciliar el sueño junto con Bills, eventualmente. Fue el descanso más revitalizante y relajado que había alcanzado tener en millones de años.

El que al despertar, se encontrara de nuevo solo era un tanto decepcionante en vista de toda aquella revelación, pero a la vez, no sorpresivo.

Y ahora que tenía la cabeza más despejada, le costaba creer del todo lo que había llegado a experimentar. ¿Quizás, solamente había sido su imaginación, jugándole una fatal?

Recordó lo que le había dicho Bills acerca de esconderse de él y se preguntó si estaría refiriéndose a sus sentimientos. No tenía idea de si dejarles rienda suelta de nuevo, a libre percepción del otro dios, era algo sabio de hacer.

Y Bills mismo siguió sin realmente mostrarle los suyos.

Shin siguió su ejemplo y fue cauteloso aún, sólo dejándole sentir lo más apropiado, aunque su enojo e insulto luego, al ser acusado por él durante la exhibición ante Zeno si no se molestó en disimularlos, menos cuando podía sentir lo mismo viniendo de Bills.

Incluso con todo ello, el otro dios continuó buscándole, y en el lapso previo al torneo que decidiría el destino de sus existencias, pudo capturar de nuevo una complicada trama en la que destacaban la furia, resignación y el pavor alojado en lo profundo de sus entrañas, y el disimulado calor de algo igual al querer resplandeciendo en su singularidad.

Shin deploraba el tener que confirmar el que Bills efectivamente sentía aquello por él en aras de posiblemente no poder volver a sentirlo jamás. Era tan suave y delicado como una caricia, tierno en comparación con el resto de intensas y violentas sensaciones que normalmente sentía Bills, pero increíble e indudablemente robusto y consolidado a la vez, y él quería percibir más de ello, quería verlo florecer más. Como una última compensación de parte de él, y tal como inevitablemente siempre lo hacía en aquellas coyunturas especiales, dejó que Bills pudiera sentir al completo cuánto realmente le apreciaba, además de todo lo demás que se encontraba en su interior, revelándose en su totalidad ante el Dios de la Destrucción.

—Sigues escondiéndote de mí, Kaioshin —pronunció con gravedad el dios destructor, al terminar con su acto de unión. Podía sentir toda la inconformidad detrás de aquellas palabras, mientras Bills le sostenía aún entre su cobijo.

A Shin le extrañó sobremanera oír aquello, luego de pasado lo pasado. ¿Hablaba de nuevo de sus sentimientos? Pero si era así, no podía estar refiriéndose a las ausencias secretas que compartían. Él siempre le dejaba ver todo de él.

—No, no me refiero a ellas. Eso es más que evidente.

Shin le miró un tanto asombrado. También estaba dejando que le leyera la mente; debía estar más agotado de lo que pensaba. Trató tentativamente de explorar la de Bills, y comprender mejor a qué exactamente se refería, pero le fue imposible. Tal como la pared emocional que había alzado con regularidad ante él, una barrera mental le bloqueaba el acceso. El otro dios no le dejó.

Sólo pudo intuir entonces que, si no hablaba de sus reuniones clandestinas, debía referirse a todo el resto del tiempo, lo cual, en efecto, la mayoría de este era tal y como Bills le había comentado, con no sólo él, sino ambos reteniendose y evitando que el otro fuera testigo de lo que guardaban a lo hondo.

—Usted también se esconde de mi, señor Bills. —Shin le regresó con voz apagada por el cansancio, y vio al otro dios solamente mirarle fijo mientras le dejaba recibir los sentimientos encontrados que le había provocado su respuesta, aunque nada más por unos instantes.

Bills interrumpió toda impresión de ser percibida por unos momentos, antes de permitirle sentir de nuevo únicamente su fastidio.

Shin suspiró, mostrándole su decepción interna, antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la consciencia.

Sus palabras parecían haberle calado algo al otro dios, aun así.

Casi durante toda la duración del torneo, le dejó sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y Shin no vio razón para no extender ese mismo privilegio de vuelta al otro dios. La gran excepción siendo cuando el gemelo de Bills había sido borrado. Solamente logró captar un asomo de soledad inmensa y absoluta, mezclada con un profundo y escondido dolor, antes de que Bills cortara en seco todo lo que le había estado compartiendo.

De nuevo aquella pared que le separaba de él, justo cuándo más deseaba poder brindarle algo de consuelo, se erguía imponente.

A Shin le sobrecogió una inutilidad terrible. No podía hacer nada más por Bills que no fuera a exacerbar su pesar, por lo que optó por sólo transmitirle respetuosamente un poco de su simpatía y pena, antes de interrumpir también su parte de comunicación emocional para evitar empeorar el estado anímico del otro dios con sus propias inquietudes.

No mucho después, con lo vertiginoso de las ocurrencias de la competición, Bills le permitió de nuevo sintonizar con algunas de sus sensaciones, y Shin le siguió en su acción. El profundo alivio, júbilo y a la vez, sumo agotamiento mental luego de que todo acabara era algo que se manifestaba como un acorde perfecto entre los dos.

El dios creador tenía la sospecha, aún así, de que Bills seguía reservándose parte de su sentir. Fue una conjetura que se vio realizada y por más no tanto luego, al pasar el tiempo y volver nuevamente a la vieja rutina donde usualmente no alcanzaban a verse muy a menudo, y quitando durante sus retiradas pasionales, su conexión con el otro dios no le comunicaba más que una que otra débil señal de existencia, cada un muy escaso tanto.

A Shin se le hacía difícil ocultar su desilusión, y más al estar perfectamente enterado de que Bills sí que correspondía parte de lo que él sentía por el testarudo dios. Esto era un conocimiento que tendría que haberle hecho conformarse y confortarle, pero cuando desconocía el porqué, entonces, Bills continuaba cerrándose tanto a él, le resultó imposible el que una nota de discordia no le naciera a lo hondo.

No pretendía pagarle con la misma moneda, pero le era dificultoso no hacerlo cuando en respuesta a sus iniciales transferencias de cariño, anhelo por verle más seguido y confusión, sólo recibía silencio, más que todo. El joven dios no lograba entender.

Pero, al parecer, él no era el único que tendría un problema similar con toda aquella situación.

—Kaioshin, espera. Hay otro asunto que tenemos que discutir. —El dios destructor le detuvo, en solitario, de marcharse un día en el que visitaba el planeta de Bills por cuestiones más oficiales, y en el que, como cosa rara nuevamente, le estaba dejando sentir de nuevo lo que se reservaba. El recelo que encontró en él le generó cierta extrañeza.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo más, señor Bills?—Shin le observaba con atención, permitiéndole también al otro dios captar sus propias sensaciones internas.

Bills le miró penetrante y de brazos cruzados, sus ojos afilándose un poco en él.

—Sí que sucede algo. Te lo había dicho ya antes, ¿no? Hace años te pedí que dejaras de ocultarte de mí.

Fastidio, molestia, injuria, recibió inmediatamente en su interior. Ninguno de esos padecimientos que no le pertenecían le daban mucha pista a Shin de cómo exactamente responder a aquella observación que sonaba más a acusación.

—Disculpe pero, ¿a qué exactamente se refiere?

No había elegido tan bien al responderle con una interrogante. La molestia en Bills aumentó exponencialmente, y le vió acercarse a él con el ceño fruncido.

—No pretendas hacerte el tonto conmigo. Me refiero a esto de aquí —Y Shin sintió una de sus afiladas garras presionar contra su pecho al señalarlo—. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir escondiendo para ti solo lo que te guardas aquí dentro todo el tiempo? Es por eso que no pude impedir el que cometieras la completa insensatez de irte al futuro y casi matarnos.

Shin le miró en silencio, completamente perplejo por unos instantes.

—Espere, por favor. ¿Está tratando de decirme que usted desea que le comparta lo que siento, y _siempre_?

Bills resopló por la nariz, frustrado.

—Si ya lo sabes, no me hagas repetírtelo nuevamente.

El joven dios comprendía y no lo captaba a la vez.

—Estaba bajo la impresión de que a usted no parecía importarle demasiado el que no lo hiciera.

Un fuerte y foráneo agravio le atravesó como una bala el centro de su pecho ante su admisión.

—¿Y por qué demonios tendrías esa clase de impresión? ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir entonces el que dejes de esconderte de mí?!

Shin frunció el entrecejo a su vez ante su repentino aumento de volumen, y al comparativo creciente enojo de su contraparte.

—Yo... no logro entenderlo, señor Bills —No le hizo caso al inmediato avivamiento de su molestia al oír sus palabras—. Quiero decir, sé lo que me esta pidiendo, eso ya lo tengo claro. Pero si es así, y la razón por la que tenía la impresión de que a usted no le importaba, es porque usted hace lo mismo conmigo.

Confusión y sorpresa se colaron entre lo que le transmitía el otro dios.

—¿Qué...?

El joven no tardó en responderle, continuando con su idea anterior.

—Y de hecho, recuerdo habérselo mencionado también anteriormente. Usted se esconde de mí, y no me muestra nada que no desee mostrarme, y eso es, pues, casi nada la mayoría del tiempo.

Asombro, escarnio, indignación, vergüenza, fueron algunas de las percepciones que pudo sentir de él antes de que Bills apartara su mirada, a su misma vez cortando comunicación interna.

—Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

No le hacía falta sentir su enojo para saber que no valoró para nada aquel comentario.

—Ya, no quieras resaltar lo obvio.

Shin suspiró con derrota.

—¿Por qué lo hace, entonces? Usted pide de mí el que le comparta todo lo que siento, pero no hace lo mismo conmigo —Vió a Bills hacer una mueca incómoda, aún sin atreverse a verlo ni levantar la misma odiosa pared que siempre alzaba entre ellos—. ¿Por qué no me permite la misma cortesía que pide de mi? ¿Por qué se vio en la necesidad de empezar a bloquear todo de mi persona? No logro comprenderlo, señor Bills, nunca he podido hacerlo.

—Y no necesitas hacerlo tampoco. Lo que yo sienta o no no es algo que a tí te incumba.

El joven le observó con el ceño levemente fruncido, una mota de injuria empezando a crecerle a él mismo.

—¿Pero lo que yo sienta sí le incumbe a usted?

—Sí —pronunció de inmediato, sin titubear—. Precisamente porque insistes en meter tu nariz en donde no te llaman, como en todo aquel asunto de Black.

—¿Por qué sigue insistiendo en ello? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—¡Tonto! Es obvio que si hubiese tenido certeza de cuán molesto estabas realmente por todo aquello, ¡te hubiese mantenido a mi vista para que no te me escaparas!

Un deje de duda se manifestó en el rostro del joven dios.

—Quizás. Pero sigo sin comprender el por qué es de relevancia eso ahora cuando todo aquello quedó ya en el pasado.

—Porque por poco no he visto mi alma cruzar al Otro Mundo _demasiadas_ _veces,_ y no pienso dejar que vuelva a ocurrir algo como eso de nuevo, no si puedo evitarlo.

Un silencio cargado le prosiguió a su firme declaración. Ya Bills le veía de vuelta, directo a los ojos, casi echando chispas.

Shin no se acojonó de mantenerle la mirada.

—No puede obligarme a que lo haga...—Comenzó, y dejó sólo eso flotar en el aire por los momentos.

Una poderosa junta de furia, ofensa e incredulidad ajenas le golpeó casi instantáneamente, a la vez que Bills le veía con más fijación.

—Estas negándome.

—No puede obligarme a que haga lo que me pide, si así lo quisiera. —continuó el kaioshin.

—Estas _negándome_. —Bills no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando de él.

Shin hizo una leve pausa, exhalando por la nariz suavemente y con cierto abatimiento mostrándose en su semblante.

—No, no es así —siguió finalmente, con voz quieta pero firme—. Si bien no puede obligarme, comprendo el porqué de su petición. Si es algo que le traerá algo de paz a su mente y podría ayudar a evitar alguna tragedia caer sobre nuestra vida, no veo razón de peso suficiente para negarme. Y además...

La molestia en Bills se había aplacado considerablemente a el kaioshin acceder, pero aún le veía con cierta sospecha.

—¿Además?

Ahora era el turno del joven de apartar ligeramente su mirada, un leve color asomándose en sus mejillas.

—A-además, creo que tanto usted como yo sabemos muy claramente que, con la verdadera naturaleza de lo que siento por usted, no podría realmente rechazarle su pedido.

—Qué... t-tú...

Había tomado totalmente desprevenido a Bills con su casi admisión de aquello a viva voz. Se le había enredado la lengua, y sus emociones se volvieron un completo revoltijo antes de que la deidad felina volviera a optar por interrumpir su conexión con él.

Shin frunció ligeramente el ceño de nuevo, un pequeño rubor tiñendo aún su cara. Era una imagen de él ignorada por el otro dios, quien le rehuía la vista nuevamente, descolocado por la drástica intervención de aquel tema sentimental en particular aunque no lo transmitiera en su enlace interno.

—Sólo... sólo quiero saber una cosa antes de cumplir lo que me pide, señor Bills.

El mencionado dios no se daba idea ya de que esperarse del más joven, pero tenía mala espina a lo que sea que fuera, después de que le hubiera soltado de imprevisto aquella bomba.

Si el kaioshin le pedía una declaración similar de vuelta, se iba a negar ahí mismo.

Bills lo sabía, y él también sabía que el joven dios debía saberlo. Él sabía que ambos sabían que sí, _que_ _ **sí**_ , pero admitirlo en voz alta era toda otra cuestión totalmente diferente.

Y al dios destructor le disgustaba profundamente el que todo aquello fuera un estúpido ejercicio en vano en desear ocultarlo gracias al condenado nexo emocional y sentimental que compartía con el otro dios que le había dejado _saber_.

—... ¿Qué?—Casi no quería descubrir lo que le esperaba.

—La pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente. Quisiera que me pudiera responder el por qué comenzó con todo esto de impedirme captar sus sentimientos, hace ya millones de años atrás. Es todo lo que pido poder comprender.

Bills ignoraba si sentir alivio al escuchar lo que le solicitó. No tendría que confesarse al dios creador, pero a la vez, sí tenía que hacerlo. Pero al menos su respuesta no era algo que se tendría que guardar con tanto celo y empecinamiento como lo otro.

Shin sólo esperaba en quietud, viendo un deje del mismo gesto incómodo de antes regresar al rostro del otro dios.

—¿Conoces lo que es la privacidad, Kaioshin?—dijo por fin, con un toque de resignación en sus maneras, viéndole a la cara de nueva cuenta—. Supongo que ya no. No con este infernal vínculo que tenemos.

Al joven le tomó unos momentos entender, y su expresión cambió a una que reflejaba un tanto la estupefacción y escepticismo que sentía al procesar sus palabras junto con los hechos.

—¿S-Sólo por eso?

Bills arrugó su rostro de inmediato.

—Sólo por eso, dices. ¿Sabes lo terriblemente _vulnerable_ que se siente el tener todo dentro de mí expuesto ante alguien más?

—Señor Bills, está hablando en estos momentos con posiblemente el único ser en este universo que sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere, al menos en esta generación. Pero aún así, bloquear _todo_ de usted... ¿por qué?

—Privacidad, Kaioshin, _privacidad_.

Shin le miró igual sin darle crédito.

—Sí, sé que la valoraría mucho, y hasta cierto punto es algo perfectamente razonable y que me es posible comprender. Pero llevarlo tan al extremo es...

—Lo más sensato que podría haber hecho jamás —finalizó Bills por él—. Mira, tan pronto como pierdo control de lo que comparto o no y terminas sabiendo cosas que no tendrías del porqué enterarte.

—Como el hecho de que no le disgusto...—murmuró el joven dios para sí.

—Pues por supuesto que no. Yo no llevo tantas veces a la cama a nadie al que deteste verle. —Le había escuchado claramente, y aquellas palabras no eran una confesión, y porque _no eran una confesión_ , sino algo que podía intuirse con evidencia, a Bills no le importaba decírselas.

El color volvió a las mejillas de Shin.

—S-supongo que no. Pero aún así, con lo frío que me trata luego de nuestras... u-usted comprende, sin dejarme saber casi nada de usted, podría llegar a pensar lo contrario. —El _"si_ _no_ _supiera_ _que no es así"_ lo dejó ausente de decirlo. Era algo que estaba sobrentendido.

La otra deidad apartó sus ojos de él por unos instantes, tratando de no sentirse un tanto culpable y fallando estrepitosamente al volver a posar su vista en Shin y sentir más que notar en su rostro su agobio y descontento con lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero era su desilusión y el dejo de _soledad_ lo que le carcomía más su normalmente inamovible núcleo. Era exasperante el cómo el kaioshin había logrado convertirse en una debilidad para él, más allá de la que ejercía sobre su vida en sí.

Bills chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, frotándose la nuca.

—Pero tú entiendes bien que no es así —Completó lo que no había dicho el otro dios antes, volviendo a evitar mirarle, y un ligero carmín le subió a los pómulos—. No me disgustas, ni llegarás jamás a hacerlo, y _punto_. No merece la pena darle más vueltas a ello e interpretar cosas que no son.

Era lo más cerca que llegaría a admitir en voz alta lo que realmente sentía por el dios creador, al menos a aquellas alturas, y ambos estaban conscientes de ello.

Era ilógico, pero el joven dios sintió su afecto por él dispararse ante sus palabras, sin poder evitarlo. Con los años, incluso la testarudez de Bills se había vuelto tan atrayente como lo era frustrante, lo cual era una total incongruencia que Shin, ya muchísimo tiempo atrás, había tirado completamente la toalla en tratar de descifrar.

Sorprendentemente, Bills le reciprocó al permitirle sentir el apego que guardaba por él de vuelta. Shin podría jurar que había florecido algo más, de hecho, mucho más de lo que esperaba, y no pudo ocultar lo contento que le hacía el tener esa certeza, ni lo ya irremediablemente perdido que estaba por él.

—Señor Bills —Se dirigió a él con suavidad, llamando la atención del dios que aún tercamente insistía en no verle directo, a pesar de que no tenía ya nada "embarazoso" que pudiera ocultar. Shin volvió a pronunciar su nombre, transmitiéndole algo más de afecto, hasta que Bills resopló ligeramente por la nariz y se dignó a verle de reojo.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—Su rostro, o lo que podía verse de él, era un total poema de emociones encontradas, y casi todas ellas, Shin podía percibirlas también en su interior con claridad.

El joven dios se tomó del torso, una delicada y radiante sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Señor Bills, no voy a pedirle que comparta conmigo nada que no guste. No deseo violarle su privacidad, si eso es lo que anhela tener. Pero si alguna vez se encuentra con ánimos de permitirme el honor de captar lo que siente con más regularidad, por favor, no dude en hacerlo.

El cálido apego de Bills se interpuso repentinamente a todo lo demás en sus adentros, aumentando en hervor al ver la encantadora expresión en Shin.

—¿Oh? ¿Incluso si no son emociones, digamos, agradables?

La sonrisa del dios creador se ladeó un poco.

—Dudo que no sea nada que no haya percibido ya venir de usted, así que, sí. Incluso esas —Su gesto volvió a recobrar su brillo anterior al continuar—. Todo lo que guste transmitirme, lo recibiré con gusto.

Shin vió al otro dios erguirse y verle ahora con propiedad, sonriéndole de vuelta. El afecto que sentía provenir de él, como un similar reflejo del suyo propio por Bills, le llenaba ahora todo el pecho, junto con otro par de emociones con intensidades diferentes.

—Vaya, pero quién diría que tendrías tantas ansias por sentir más de mí —le comentó Bills con algo de picardía, para luego mirarle fijo y en silencio por unos instantes, examinando su rostro de nuevo levemente ruborizado por el posible doble sentido en su comentario. Cuando finalmente prosiguió, lo hizo luego de suspirar, y en tonos calmados, pero con rotundidad—. De acuerdo. Voy a pensarlo.

Aquello tendría que ser suficiente, al menos por los momentos.

—Claro, por supuesto. —Shin le dedicó nuevamente una tierna sonrisa, sintiéndose contento además con saber, gracias a lo que el otro dios le compartía en su interior, de que la promesa de Bills era honesta.

Un silencio grato en el que aún podían sentir el reconfortante cariño que se tenían ambos se posó sobre ellos.

Shin lamentaba inmensamente el que tuviera que posiblemente dejar de recibir aquello al marcharse.

—Bueno, temo que debo retirarme ya. ¿Deseaba usted discutir conmigo algún otro asunto antes de irme, señor Bills?

Los ojos del mencionado dios se entrecerraron un poco.

—No realmente, pero sí hay sólo una cosa más que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo —Una traviesa mueca se mostró en su rostro—. Con lo mucho que pareces lamentarte el tener que marcharte aquí en el fondo —Y Bills se señaló el pecho en énfasis—, podrías simplemente, no sé, quedarte un poco más junto a mi.

Era justo lo que quería y no tendría que oír.

—Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero...

—Si te dejo ir, tendrás que compensarmelo luego, _con_ _creces_. —sentenció con voz profunda y clara intención nada propia el dios destructor, detallándole con ojos penetrantes.

Así que no le estaba realmente dejando opción. El carmín llenó de vuelta los tersos pómulos de Shin, no ayudado por el fugaz pero potente vislumbre de anhelo y afectiva pasión que le emitió el otro dios en su interior.

—Y-yo, c-claro. —No le quedaba más que aceptar, pues no era como si pudiera o quisiera negarse.

—Muy bien —La sonrisa complacida que le dedicó Bills en respuesta le dejó ver sus colmillos. El joven tragó involuntariamente—, entonces supongo que realmente tendré que ir a pensarme esto de ser más abierto contigo. Lo dejaré para después de mi siesta. —Bills volvió a tomarse del cuello, masajeándolo un poco para luego bostezar. El kaioshin podía experimentar su repentino cansancio.

Y como acto seguido, Shin vió su figura más alta acercarse entonces aún más a él, inclinándose sobre su pequeña estatura y, sin reserva alguna, le subió del mentón para plantarle un beso directo en la boca.

El que cosas como aquella, e incluso otras mucho más comprometedoras, se le diera realizarlas con tanta confianza, pero confesarse propiamente le fuera prácticamente imposible, era uno de los grandes misterios del Dios de la Destrucción.

Pero en ausencia de palabras, estaban sus emociones, sus sentimientos, y afortunadamente, Shin podía todavía sentirlos inundándole y llenándole por completo en sus adentros, haciendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Definitivamente estaba más que perdido por Bills, suspirando embelesado mientras correspondía su beso, y brindándole al otro dios todas sus emociones, todo lo que sentía por él, y recibiendo las de Bills de vuelta.

—Nos vemos luego, Kaioshin. Que no se te olvide que voy a estar esperándote. —le murmuró en tonos graves contra su boca al acabar el beso, antes de separarse por completo de él y darle la espalda al ponerse en marcha hacia su habitación, viéndole una última vez sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba.

—S-sí, hasta luego, señor Bills. Que descanse —dijo al dorso del otro dios casi sin aliento, y su piel aún quemaba con exaltación.

Se tomó de nuevo del pecho, respirando hondo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Todavía le era posible sintonizar con todo lo que sentía Bills, y tenía la esperanza esta vez, de que este privilegio que poseía podría sucederse con más frecuencia de allí en adelante.

* * *

 _ **Dudo mucho que en canon puedan sentir lo que el otro siente así, pero era una idea interesante de considerar, y quise explorarla (y se me terminó yendo la mano...).**_

 _ **Esta pareja la adoro, y espero algún día de estos poder compartir más historias de ellos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. :)**_


End file.
